royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blondie Lockes/Merchandise
Blondie_Lockes_Doll.png Boxed_Blondie_Lockes_Doll.png New Boxed Blondie Lockes doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: she has yellow-blonde curly hair with a gelled fringe. Her make-up is blue eye shadow with coral lips. Clothes: she has a yellow and blue top with a yellow bow, black button detailing, and blue ruffles. Her skirt is blue with portraits of teddy bears and a blue drape. Her shoes are black boots with key heels and plastic brown fur detailing. Accessories: '''she comes with a blue and gold heart shaped bag. '''Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll diary. Thronecoming Thronecoming Blondie Lockes Doll.png Blondie Lockes Thronecoming Doll.png Boxed Blondie Lockes Thronecoming Doll.png blondie-lockes-thronecoming-doll-with-madk-696x1024.jpg blondie-lockes-thronecoming-doll-purse-666x1024.jpg blondie-lockes-thronecoming-doll-shoes-1024x840.jpg Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Blondie's hair is rounded to two buns like bear ears and she has several golden strands in her hair. She has a straight lined fringe. She has light pink eyeshadow and pink lips. She has small jewels and glitter as decoration on her face. Clothes: She has a golden collar with pearls dropping to sides showing brown faux fur straps. Her bodice is blue with golden ruffle trimmed with black edges and has two yellow bows under straps. The hem's top layer is blue with gold and copper bear and vine leaf pattern and has a ruffle on the edge. The hem is shorter and rounded from front to show her yellow underskirt with golden mesh topping with bow and dot decoration. She has long, blue gloves with golden edges and blue shoes with golden bows. Accessories: A golden bear mask with a blue bow on top with black holder, yellow and golden bouquet on her left arm, big blue earrings and a blue handbag with golden bows. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll storybook. Through the Woods Blondie Lockes Through the Woods Doll.png Boxed Blondie Lockes Through the Woods doll.png Line: Through the Woods. Released Date: December 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Blonde hair flowing free and curled bangs. Light brown eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Yellow, knee length dress with blue forest print, blue mesh ribbon on neck and blue mesh ruffled sleeves. Blue hooded, short, blue cape with light blue swirls and yellow bows and bear heads print. Yellow ruffle in the end on the cape and yellow tying ribbons. Blue knee length socks and black wedge heeled short boots. Accessories: Light blue lantern with golden candle, yellow journal book. Extras: Stand and a brush. Just Sweet Blondie Lockes Just Sweet Doll.png Boxed Blondie Lockes Just Sweet Doll.png Line: Just Sweet. Retail Price: £19.99, ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: She has curled hair with curled bang which has light green and pink stripes in it. Part of her hair is made into a bow on top of her head. She has pink eyeshadow and red lips. Clothes: The bodice of the dress is yellow with cupcake pattern and a white triangle with blue bows in front. Her top skirt has blue roses pattern, white, pink and light mint stripes and blue bows in it. Under it she has pleated blue skirt and white underskirt with white tulle ruffle. Over the dress she wears blue, furry bolero. She has blue, shimmering stockings, pink and white shoes and white belt with yellow and mint flowers in it. Accessories: Blue headband with blue, yellow, pink and mint flowers. A pearl crown on the hair bow. Pink necklace with blue jewel, pink, round earrings and yellow, long bracelet. Blue cupcake ring and cupcake handbag with mint pearl strap. Extras: Golden brush, diary and golden stand. Enchanted Picnic Blondie Lockes Enchanted Picnic Doll.png Blondie_EP_Face.jpg Blondie_EP_Stand.jpg Boxed Blondie Lockes Enchanted Picnic Doll.png Line: Enchanted Picnic Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: £19.99. Hair and Make-up: Blue eyeshadow and pink lips. Curled, blonde hair with parting on the right. Clothes: Blondie wears a blue and pale yellow sleeveless gingham dress with a black collar and patterns of pale yellow ribbons and bows and bear heads and a pale yellow ruffled hem at the bottom of the skirt and black wedge sandals. Accessories: She wears a blue headband with three bows and holds a teddy bear purse. Extras: Golden stand. Epic Winter EW - Doll Blondie Front.jpg Dollienews Blondiewinetr.jpg EW - Doll Blondie Face.jpg 13007216 839197712878768 2441316553079873196 n.jpg EW - Doll Blondie Back.jpg EW - Doll Blondie Boots.jpg EW - Doll Blondie Front2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Blondie's ring.jpg EW - Doll Blondie Acessories.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Curled, blonde bangles and wavy hair. Light blue eyeshadow, pink lips and light blush. Clothes: Yellow, glitter coat with blue snowflake and bows print, two rows of buttons in the front and vertical blue ruffles, long, yellow sleeves. Blue fur trimming on hem. Light white, short cape with blue fur trimming and blue tying straps. Blue shoes with three big balls in front and white fur on top. Accessories: Blue handbag with bow and pom poms. Extras: Yellow and blue ring for the owner, doll card. Birthday Ball Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie3.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie2.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie face.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie Shoes.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie Bag.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie extras.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie in Box.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: $14.99. Hair and Make-up: She has light blue hair, curled bangs and curled hair. Clothes: She has light blue dress with fitted bodice where is darker blue keys and lighter swirls. Knee length hem has vertical yellow stripes as well as white and blue bearhead pattern in it. Blue high heels with a bear face on the front, bow on the back and heel is made of three macaroon. Shoes has light blue knitted socks with bows. Accessories: Golden necklace with ruffled back, pearls and bows in front. Blue headpiece with three bows, pearls and a feather. Hollow, blue present box with yellow bow. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Back To School Back To School_Blondie_full_front.jpg Back To School_Blondie_full.jpg Back To School_Blondie_back.jpg Back To School_Blondie_face.jpg Back To School_Blondie_shoes.jpg Back To School_Blondie_accesories.jpg Line: Back To School. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 12.99$. Hair and make-up: Very light blue eyeshadow, light pink lips. Blonde hair parted in right and curled. Small part next to the parting is pulled to the left over the forehead. Clothes: Blue dress with dark blue geometrical pattern, yellow and light blue flowers, high neck with a dark blue strip. Back of the dress is plain blue. Yellow heels with ruffles on top and rivets all around. Three straps and swirls on the heel. Accessories: Golden flower necklace, yellow, decorated book with EA logo and handle, blue eyeglasses and blue flower crown. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Tea Party TP- Blondie frontfull.jpg PT-Blondiefront.jpg TP - Blondieback.jpg TP - Blondie facehello.jpg TP - Blondie faceside.jpg TP - blondietop.jpg TP - Blondieshoes.jpg TP-Blondieback.jpg TP - Blondie fullhello.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: February 2018 Retail Price: Hair and make-up: Clothes: Accessories: Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Blondie Lockes Pages